How Would The Universe Survive
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT: "X2 had distinctly heard Dr I-Q High admit that he was worried Dodgers would sabotage the signing of the treaty. Then he'd heard the Cadet remark Dodgers would never do it again." After a new truce has been made, Commander X2 wonders if there was more behind what Dodgers did during the first signing.


_Haven't done one of these in a while._

_Huh. Your probably wondering why Dodger's point of view is never seen in these little fics. Trust me, its better that way :) Its part of how this works. Reviews appreciated. _

* * *

How would the Universe Survive

Anyone worth their salt knew Dodgers was no good hero.

A creature as arrogant and egotistical wouldn't possibly be one of those rare few that would appear in story books and tales before the century; who stood up out of their own good nature and went out of their way to make things right. Commander X2 didn't have a clue what gave Earth's government and scientists the notion that Duck Dodgers, the so called 'frozen wonder' from three centuries ago could possibly fit this category.

He was standing alone; idly by a window on his ship. The newest truce called between Earth and Mars (and he had no doubt it would not stay that way) had just been signified and they were heading back to the reddened dunes of his home world.

So why, when he was heading home and away from the infernal duck, did he still wonder?

Maybe because he found he wasn't the only one.

X2 had distinctly heard Dr I-Q High, who he viewed as a very blubbering idiot considering _who _he'd given a ship and Captain status, admit that he was worried Dodgers would sabotage the signing of the treaty. Then he'd heard the Cadet remark Dodgers would never do it again.

_Personally I think you are giving him too much credit, Pig._

He was just about to but in and mention that to him when IQ mentioned something about blaming himself. Blaming himself for what- oh, could it be unleashing an unholy annoyance upon the universe? Sometimes X2 thought even _Dodgers_ would be better off still frozen...

...That thought disturbed him. The Commander removed his hands from where they sat locked behind his back and rubbed his forehead, repeating that.

If anything surviving such an ordeal was a blessing, surely...

Still. He was glad he wasn't him.

The Martian sighed and looked back around the empty cockpit of the ship. Hated as Dodgers was, he had to admit that infernal duck did have some scrap of 'goodness' deep down, as childish as it sounded. But _why? _Just what was this Duck doing all of this for if not to feed that over-loaded ego of his?

Most of the time that was what he was doing. That was why he sabotaged the pens in the first place. His purpose would vanish; no longer needed...

X2 halted his thoughts. His eyes narrowed.

Perhaps Dodgers was more...insecure than he'd thought. But then again, he grudging admitted, who wouldn't be? He'd been given the job as soon as he recovered from his frozen state, given something to _do_. The Commander fiddled with his helmet a little, going on with that thought. What would it have been like, if Dodgers lost his purpose as protectorate? Though it had been proven that even if there was a short truce that there were still dangers to be fought, the Duck had been under the impression he'd be abandoned; Left alone.

With all the work he'd been given and the tasks he kept himself busy with...he'd never really spent much time actually getting more used to the new age. Granted, he took full advantage of all the newest technology and pleasures, but he never _adjusted _or..._spoke _to much people outside the task force. His only real friends where that doctor and foolishly committed Pig.

Commander X2 knew why he'd sabotaged the pens. For Duck Dodgers to remain meaningful, to have something in his life to grasp onto after losing everything after those years in the ice, the Universe would need him to survive. Even if he deliberately made it so.

He didn't like that thought. It made Dodgers seem...un-Dodgers like. Almost...understandable? _Impossible! _That duck put hundreds of lives in danger so he could be in the limelight, nothing more. And even if it was to give himself something to hold onto, it was still a selfish motive...

Hm.

The Commander idly wondered if Dodgers had spent most of his life as a water-boy for that sports team.

"Incoming transmission from Duck Dodger's ship."

Bright white eyes within the blackness under the helmet narrowed. Oh, speak of the devil.

"Heya, Martian!"

X2 turned sharply on his heel in a fluid turn and scowled up at the screen, where the insuperable and very much careless looking duck peered down at him. He spoke in a bored, impatient tone. "What is it, Dodgers?"

"Ah, just wonderin' how long ya thhsink the truce will last. A day?" He chuckled crooked to himself, "I got a bet with ole Star-But back there..."

"I won't be betting any money, Dodgers. You don't need any encouragement."

That spoken flatly, Dodgers rose a feathery brow. "What? Don' lookit me like that!"

The Commander folded his arms as he continued, "I didn't touch the pens this time, Jeez! I only _risthked _my life to save everyone to make up for it!"

"Hmm. I'm very moved, Dodgers."

"Pfftt. If your gunna be like that, consider yoursthelf left outa the bet."

He disappeared off the screen after chiming happily, "Be careful of transmission virusthes~"

The Commander growled and clenched his fists. He forced what he had been thinking before away from his mind. Dodgers wasn't at all bothered by his imprisonment in the ice, and the only reason he sabotaged those pens was so he could have fame and a pay-check- not because he was afraid of being left in a world he didn't know with no purpose.

He didn't deserve any pity. Not from the Commander, nor from the Universe. If any of it was true...the duck didn't need to be worried, anyway.

After all, The Universe, in an annoying and ironic sort of way, would always need him to survive.

* * *

_Frozen, in a time and space divide._

_But how, would the universe survive?_

**_Note: People have been telling me about the lisp and I've edited this twice now. He has to have SOME form of it to be Dodgers ya know...XD But yeah to begin with it was too much. Hope its better now :/_**


End file.
